tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Versus the Dweller
Log Title: Versus the Dweller Characters: Dweller, Hook, Plunder, Overkill, Scourge, Slugfest, Sunder, Trans-Organics, Valour, Windshear Location: Th' Bar; Kalis Date: March 11, 2013 TP: Dweller TP Summary: Valour takes Windshear on an ill-advised test of his abilities. Category:2013 Category: Dweller TP Category:Logs ''As logged by Valour - Monday, March 11, 2013, 1:40 PM ---------------------------------------- Command Center - Command Level – Trypticon :<> Commander Scrapper says, "Starscream. May I have a word, when you have a moment?" :<> Air Commander Starscream replies haughtily, "You may." :<> Air Commander Starscream adds irritably, "The moment is NOW, Scraper."" :<> Commander Scrapper says, "It is a matter I'd prefer to discuss in person, if you do not mind." :<> Air Commander Starscream pauses with his comm open as he looks around at where he’s at, and why he’s there? "Fine. I’m in a generous mood today, where are you?" :<> Commander Scrapper says, "Decepticon City, Commander, but I can meet you wherever is convenient for you, sir." :<> Second in Command Starscream says, "Valour." :<> Aerospace XO Valour says, "Yes, Commander?" :<> Second in Command Starscream says, ""Locate Windshear and tell him Trypticon will be arriving on Cybertron in the next 3 cycles. Get his status while you are at it and report back to me."" :<> Aero XO Valour says, "Yes, sir!" Th' Bar Like most Dockside buildings, this place is livelier on the inside than it would seem to be from the outside. Most hours of the day, this place has people in it, though the crowds are quiet, sitting in small booths talking quietly amongst themselves and studiously not making optic contact with anyone but those at their table. Curiosity is not welcome here, if you must look around try not to make it noticeable. The bartender is an older tankfemme, built like a half-sized Guardian. There appear to be no bouncers...either they're well-hidden or she doesn't need 'em. Windshear is sitting at a booth, a glass of some odd smoking energon before him. He has a datapad in his hands, an enercig in his mouth and he seems to be working. HE looks though like he’s been through hell and he looks as if there’s a lot more on his mind then doing reports and uploading scans from his self-ordered patrols and recon in polyhex and surrounding areas regarding the TOs and the Dweller. Scourge is sipping a mug of Kaff and looking rather drowsy. Valour is a tall, powerful Seeker, built to command, and with the demeanor of one who takes his station in life very seriously. His armour is a deep, gloss black, usually shined so spotlessly as to practically reflect lasers. Stylish, well-designed indigo highlights bring out the strength and agility of his form, and his face is a deep, royal purple, with crimson optics burning with determination. His upper limbs are armed with black and chrome autocannons and dark violet gauntlets. His chest is translucent lavender, treated to resist all but the most powerful forms of artillery. On his back are a splendid pair of ebon wings, each proudly displaying the Decepticon sigil. Clasped to his waist is the handle of an electrified ener-sabre, ever at hand. Valour's optics sweep the area with an almost supernatural awareness of his surroundings, and very little seems to catch him off his guard. Valour steps into the bar, looking around. He's stiff and reserved as a sheriff walking into a saloon. Windshear hears an unfamiliar sound. The sound of feet he doesn’t know. The Dark Seeker doesn’t turn around to look athte entrance but does look around his arm back toward the door. "Valour?" he questions in that smooth Manson baritone, though a baritone that sounds brooding. Valour moves to talk to the bartender a moment before seeing out his target. The massive bartender shakes her head no, and Valour nods in return tipping her and turning to scan the bar over once more. Up in the rafters, there is a full hammock and snoring can be heard from it. But it's too big a lump to be a little stegosaur... Windshear watches Valour for a moment, wondering just why he’s there then turns back to his datapad and stabs out a few keystrokes on it. The small arced tips of his finger leaving dents in the touchpad. Valour takes a moment to look around before he spots Windshear in the unfamiliar bar. Valour is distracted a moment, remembering bars he used to frequent as a young officer with Ingénue, when the war was new and victory seemed imminent... Windshear pauses from his report again and glances back up at Valour. "Are you looking for me by chance?" he asks still with that brooding slant to his voice. Valour pulls himself out of his reverie, reassuming his stiff-backed officer pose. A few of the patrons glance at him nervously -- he looks a little like a cop. Valour grumbles, "Yes, actually." Valour approaches Windshear, glancing aside at the nearby patrons, who quickly look away. "Is that a good thing or a bad?" Windshear asks as he puts his datapad on standby and reaches for his drink. Valour grumbles, "I need to speak to you about official Decepticon business." Valour glances again at the nearby patrons. Windshear follows Valour's gaze to the patrons and narrows his dark read forked optics, "Get out of here." he says suddenly toward the other mechs around them. The tone of his voice is dead serious. Valour raises an optic ridge as Windshear tells the locals to split. Some mechs nearby get the message and quickly leave the place. Seekers are a dangerous lot and these two look particularly nasty at that. And both being officers of the Empire doesn’t help their odds anyway. Windshear watches them leave and then looks around. No audios that shouldn’t be there remain at any rate. "Talk." he says then. Valour makes a 'may I?' gesture before sitting down. Windshear nods, "By all means." Valour settles in across the table from Windshear, and then leans forward, glancing again to make sure they're out of audioshot from any other patrons. Windshear raises an optic ridge, "You know," he begins quietly, "The more you look to make sure no one’s listening the more any remaining will want to listen..." Valour cracks a rare smile. "An excellent point." Windshear smiles slightly as well. "So, what do you want to tell me?" Valour leans in closer to Windshear, nonetheless. Valour mutters to Windshear, "Trypticon will be arriving on Cybertron in the next 3 cycles. Starscream wishes to know your status." Valour looks Windshear over critically. As with most Seekers, Windshear is tall, beautiful and sleek. But unlike most Seekers, he has some mass to his nimble design, conveying physical power along with the speed and agility so expected from Cybertron‘s elite fliers. And he uses that power to carry himself with the air of confidence born of experience. When he speaks to you, his voice seems to hint of a multiple range of depth, is a bit husky, and smooth but only just. (FYI, his voice is a dead ringer for Marilyn Manson's). His optics, piercing and crimson, glow with intelligence, humor and confident arrogance. At first glance his finely chiseled and handsome face seems to be the standard Seeker norm but his appears to be slightly narrower than the rest. Windshear has a gorgeous goatee that sweeps down under the bottom lip and follows the jaw line back to the insides of his helm on either side (which may explain why his face looks narrower). Not exactly standard Seeker ‘issue’ but he’s not exactly your standard Seeker. Even though Seekers look alike, its expressions and other nuances that set them apart from each other. But if one studies Windshear closely, his face seems a dead ringer for Starscream‘s. The subtle facial expressions, the manner in which he conveys his mood and thoughts across his face are the same as the Air Commander. If that wasn’t disturbing enough to some in the Empire, his color layout is even more so. He is two-tone black and gray. Windshear looks...dead. And the pattern of the colors even adds to the effect. His main background color is dead gray. His chest and intakes (his chassis) are deep black, as well as his ‘hip' plates. His forearms, hands and feet are a deep black as well. Each wing leading edge is double striped in black and a darker gray contrasting nicely with the slightly different shade of gray as the main background color. The face is a slightly lighter gray, the helm black. Windshear keeps both modes immaculate and pristine but he does bear several slight scars un-repairable from battles long past. Unique and intriguing, he is an exquisitely handsome seeker package wrapped in mystery… Valour mutters to Windshear, "Have you recovered from you... infection?" Valour looks slightly uncomfortable. Windshear can't believe they got Trypticon to move. He certainly failed at it. Then he notices Valour looking him over and takes in his next two statements without a visible reaction. What Valour notices the Dark Seeker has looked better. He looks road worn, in need of a good detailing. There is a few bits of dried energon on his chest, he looks darker than usual and the odd textured veiny appearance to his outer plating seems to undulate a bit as if it realizes its being scrutinized. Windshear mutters to Valour, "My status... I am functioning. And no Valour I am as recovered from the nanoinfection as I ever will be. It’s... learning to handle what’s left that..." Windshear's voice trails off and he vents some air out of his intakes, "I am whole and looking for any remaining enemy forces in Polyhex." and he’s doing it along. Scourge is listening intently, though outwardly he shows no sign of following the conversation. Suddenly up above there's a scrambling noise, and little feets can be seen moving against the bottom of the hammock which looks heavily occupied. "NO ARE PILLOW!" he says, sounding muffled. Valour glances upward at the scuffle, interrupted from his response. Valour glances back at Windshear. "I'm sure our commander will be happy to hear that." Windshear looks up toward Slugfest then back at Valour. Windshear mutters to Val, "Happy but... Not the truth." Valour raises an optic ridge. "So you are not actually recovered?" Windshear shakes his head slightly, "I ... yes-- no. It’s complicated, Valour." and its why he’s not gone back to the base. Valour frowns. "Well, are you able to perform your duties as an officer of the Decepticon Empire, or not?" Windshear bristles at that question. "OF course I can." he says a bit defensively inspit of himself. "I’m the one that instigated the Trypicon angle, Valour." he starts to say something else and then pauses long enough to drop his voice down so only Valour can hear. Suddenly Sunder wakes up in the hammock and feels a squirming beneath him and some muffled squeals. "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize this was occupied when I flopped in here last night." He picks up the squirmy stego and rests him on his chest. Windshear mutters to Val, "its combat. I -- if I implement the new 'programming' I can't control it and that is dangerous." Valour hms. "Perhaps that is something which you should discuss with Starscream," he says quietly. Windshear shakes his head, "I.. cant." he can’t because he thought he was going to turn on his commander when he used his new programming to defend them both and he lost control. Valour mutters to Windshear, "Hook, perhaps?" Windshear frowns. Windshear mutters to Val, "How could Hook help me?" Valour says, "He may better understand what's happened to you." Windshear mutters to you, "I went to the Sweeps for some advice. Plunder seems to want to help me but he’s busy with something. I won’t order him to help me -- understand and control it? Where is Hook?" Valour frowns. "Do you want me to find out?" Windshear nods, "Please." he takes a long pull off his drink and glances around the place to make sure they aren't being watched too obviously. Slugfest settles on the Sweep's chest, stegoloafing, tucking his little feets under him. "No could breafe," he murmurs. :<> Aerospace XO Valour asks, “Hook. What is your current location?” :<> Hook says, "Earth. Why do you ask?" :<> Air Commander Starscream says, "Valour, report." :<> Aerospace XO Valour says, "On Cybertron, sir, following your orders." :<> Air Commander Starscream says, "You located him? What is his status? Why do you need Hook?"" :<> Aerospace XO Valour says, "He is located and fine, but I may require Hook's expertise." :<> Doctor Scrapper says, "I can spare Hook if you need him, Commander." :<> Air Commander Starscream says, ""Very well, Valour. I expect a full report when you are done."" :<> Aerospace XO Valour says, "Yes, Commander." Valour is in the bar, sitting at a table talking with Windshear. Slugfest is sleeping atop a Sweep's chest in the hammock! Valour mutters to Windshear, "I will report to Starscream that you are well and active for duty... but I'd like you to talk to Hook and have him scan you over, just in case." Windshear studies Valour for a long moment. Windshear mutters to Val, "You understand why I won’t go back to a base right now don’t you? Run interference for me. Our leader is too nosey for his own good sometimes..." Valour frowns, not used to keeping secrets from his commander. Windshear sees the frown, "I know we haven’t hit it off well so far, Valour. But trust me on this ok?" Valour says crisply, "I can find things for you to do in the field, if that will help." Windshear nods. "It will." Overkill looks up at Slugfest, and the sweep in the hammock, "Broom stick no work now..." Valour mutters to Windshear, "Would you feel safe in Polyhex during the reconstruction?" Valour frowns, considering. Windshear mutters to you, "No. I think my part in this isn’t over yet, Valour. The Transorganics are still loose, most of them. The Dweller's goal remains and he has not been stopped yet. Polyhex is proof of that. I have to... have to learn to use my new abilities to my advantage against the Dweller." Valour mutters to Windshear, "How do you propose to do that?" Windshear mutters to Val, "That’s what remains to be seen. Still think Hook can help?" Valour mutters to Windshear, "No one understands our internal mechanics better... aside from perhaps Starscream himself." Windshear mutters to Val, "You are right there, Valour. I am not without my scientific insights either, though I’m nothing compared to those two. Perhaps if I had a better understanding of it scientifically, learning to control the application of it might be easier." Overkill clambers up on the bar top, wags his tail... Slugfest is stegoloafed on the Sweep, resting his chin on the Sweep's chest. Valour frowns, thinking. Valour says crisply, "Perhaps we can take on some of these things together -- test these new abilities in battle. I can keep an optic on you." Windshear wasn’t expecting that and seems surprised for a split second. "Yes. I think we can do that." Valour nods. Overkill hmmms :<> Aero XO Valour says, "I am going to take Windshear out into the field and confirm his recovery in battle." :<> Second in Command Starscream says, "I realize I made a good choice in you, Valour. Don't fail me." :<> Aero XO Valour says, "I will not, sir. Scourge, where is the current greatest concentration of Trans-Organics?" Valour sits still as he converses over inter-faction encrypted radio. Valour is in the bar, talking with Windshear. A cool breeze enters the bar a few microseconds before Plunder darkens the doorway of the bar with his frame. After taking a survey of the bar, Plunder glides down to the pair of Seekers, inclining his head in a slight nod of greeting. Overkill waves at Plunder with a foreclaw, Valour glances up as another Sweep enters the bar. Windshear looks back at Plunder, "Speak of my other... instructor." he murmurs. Valour says crisply, "Plunder, is it?" There's a little stegosaur stegoloafed on top of Sunder's chest in the hammock! And both are snoring! Smiling coldly at Windshear, Plunder looks over at the other Seeker, his optics appraising the Seeker for a long moment. "Yes, it is. And you would be...." His voice trails off as he invites Valour to respond. Overkill hmmms... "Me haz problems. Broom stick can't wake up mini-stego." Valour's crimson optics narrow. "Valour. Executive Officer of Decepticon Aerospace." Windshear gives no reaction to the statement of higher position to him that Valour volunteers to the Sweep. Rank is sweet but he’s a rare Decepticon in that he doesn’t crave it and will do anything to get it like most. Plunder lets out a chuckle. "Ahhh, yes of course." He offers a slight bow to the Seeker. "You all look alike..." He offers, his voice carrying what amounts to a joking tone. He spares a glance up to Sunder and Slugfest in his hammock. Windshear is happy with the rank he has (unlike some alternate realities... if this one only knew)... Overkill climbs off the bartop, and goes behind the bar, looking for an alternative. Windshear flicks a wing, "Plunder, really? Look at him. Look at me. How do we look alike?" Plunder crooks at finger at Valour's ener-sabre. "I see he has a more refined weapon..." He offers tauntingly to Windshear. "But let us put this behind us, what can I do for y'all?" Valour looks up at Plunder. "We wish to test Windshear's new abilities." Windshear raises an optic ridge, "But I have two..." he looks from Valour to Plunder, "Why don't the two of you confer on that. I will accept whatever help both of you want to give me." he leans back and lights an enercig and just waits. There's a scraping sound, as Overkill drags a pump action scatter gun from behind the bar. Slugfest continues to snooze obliviously from atop the Sweep. Distracted for a moment, by the sound of Scatter gun, Plunder whips around to face Overkill. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT? I MUST HAVE IT......" He coughs and clenches his fists, before turning back to the Seekers. "Ahem...excuse me...I am sure what ever plan the XO of Aerospace has conjured should be sufficient." He nods to Valour. He whispers towards Windshear. "It isn't quantity it is quality..." Overkill looks up at the bartop, then at the shotgun. He hmms, "Could you help me with this?" He climbs up on the bar top, tail wagging, leaning over to look at the shotgun on the floor, then at the cons, expectantly. Windshear takes all this in with the funniest look on his face. He just slides his optic covers over those forked optics in a stupefied 'blink'. Plunder looks over at the shotgun again, “I could take that off your hands for...a few credits..." He looks back at the Seekers. "What is the plan and how can I help?" Valour says, "Field testing is required. Where have the Trans-Organics last been spotted?" Overkill grrs, "Just put shotgun on bar top, I take care of rest." Plunder looks over towards Windshear. "Can you sense them calling you?" Plunder's optics twinkle at Windshear in understanding. After all he can 'hear' his master...even through death. He then strides to the tape, grasps the shotgun and places it on the bar top, he holds his hand absently out for payment. Overkill looks at hand, then bot, "You serious?" Windshear is still for a long moment. HE seems to be looking inside himself, concentrating on what his mind feels. After a moment he says in an odd tone. "The reports are wrong. They are heading to... VOS." Valour looks surprised. He glances at Plunder. Flashing Overkill a withering look, Plunder beckons his hand once more towards Overkill. "Yes. Services were rendered, payment is owed...." He flashes his fangs at the tape, before looking back at Windshear, studying him and then at Valour, shrugging. "He has the bond...I would trust his insight." There's a transformy sound, and two three round missile launchers form, one on each side, "Me no shoot. How bout that for payment?" Valour nods. "Very well. We fly for Vos, and test that instinct." Two missile launchers form on Overkill's sides. Valour stands, glancing over at the agitated dinotape. Windshear glances at the lil Decepticon and looks at Plunder. "He sounds serious." the Dark Seeker says as he nods at Valour, "Very well." he starts to finish his drink but then changes his mind and stands. Then he grabs his datapad, tosses it in his subspace pocket and looks toward the door. "Let’s go." Valour raises that optic ridge again, and then shrugs. Not like the tapebots are his responsibility. He heads for the door. Plunder whips his head around towards Overkill, curling up his fingers at the Tape and his launches. "Not as valuable as the Shotgun." He offers calmly. "Rest well, Overkill. We can discuss this later, I have more pressing matters." He moves to follow the Seekers, his wings pushed back and his legs glide on the floor as he seems to float out. Valour does that float-walk thing a lot, but for now, he just walks. Dockside It's hard to tell buildings from rubble in Dockside and that's how the people here like it. Being difficult to find is good camouflage for their activities and a better way to keep safe from reprisals by the Autobots and the Decepticons for supply raids against both parties. This is the land of the uberpredator, do not come here unless you know who and what you're looking for because any sign of weakness here marks you as nothing but meat. Valour waits outside for Windshear to join him. Valour says, "Is the Sweep coming?" Windshear looks back at the door, "I think so, unless Overkill shot him?" Valour says crisply, "I wouldn't be surprised." Valour waits impatiently for the Sweep to join them. Plunder Dusts off his shoulders as he follows the Seekers. "Apologies." Windshear is standing there leaned against the wall, one leg bend foot on the wall, smoking a cig. He looks at Plunder and stands from the wall as the sweep emerges, "No need." he looks up to the sky and jumps up to transform. Pretty Boy Decepticon Windshear folds out into a powerful Black and Gray Cybertronian Tetrajet. Valour doesn't comment, but simply leaps into the air to transform as well. Valour expands into a large, impressive fighter jet. Flaring out his wings, Plunder launches into the sky after the Seekers. He then flips down into his Sweepcraft form. The Sweepcraft unfolds revealing a Sweep. The transforming sound haunts the background. The Sweep lifts off the ground as his large wings envelope him, leaving behind a deadly Sweepcraft. A haunting rendition of the transforming sound is heard in the background. Valour flies upward, taking the lead. No Mech's Land This area, while it isn't under direct contention, is still the site of more than a few squabbles. Best to move through it quickly on your way elsewhere. Valour flies out over No Mech's Land Valour continues up, over the ruins of Crystal City. Crystal City Inside, the city appears to be all ruins. Skeletized remains of former glories still stand, monuments to the never-ending war that destroyed them. Valour rises over the remains of Crystal City. Below, scavengers flee at the sight of rising Decepticon warriors. Windshear tracks some of the scavengers and fights the urge to land and... he suddenly lifts up and punches in his afterburners, shooting ahead of the other Tetrajet for a moment. Valour follows at cruising speed, conserving energon as much as possible. Valour follows Windshear out of Crystal City airspace. Ruins of Crystal City - Equatorial Cybertron :Crystal City was once the most beautiful city on Cybertron, and produced some of the most famous artists and scientists in the world. It was built by the Constructicons and protected by a Guardian Robot named Omega Supreme. Tragically, the very Constructicons who created this masterpiece were responsible for its destruction. They were ambushed by Megatron and his Robo-Smasher, which turned them evil. Under his orders, they lured Omega Supreme away from the Crystal City. Once he was gone, they razed the structure to the ground. All that's left of the city's former beauty are ruins, long ago picked clean by hungry scavengers. Valour flies up over the city remains. Windshear goes to Crystalline Highway - Cybertron. Windshear has left. Val goes to Crystalline Highway - Cybertron. Crystalline Highway - Cybertron :The Crystalline Highway was once made of many highly-polished crystals imbedding is prismatic steel allows, and was one of the most beautiful sites on Cybertron aside from Crystal City itself. It now lies in ruins, most of its precious materials stripped away, leaving only a sad remnant of its former glory. Valour flies alongside Windshear towards Polyhex, on the way towards Vos. Windshear is flying level and fast, and the Tetrajet seems to be of a single mind right now. He’s homing on the signal he’s able to pick up right now thanks to the perm alterations in his systems now. But as the pass by Kalis he realizes something. <"The Dweller /is/ in Kalis but I can’t deal with that right now."> Valour follows the Zombie Seeker, allowing him to lead with this Spider -- er, Dweller-sense. Kalis Sector - Northern Hemisphere - Cybertron :Kalis was once the site of a millennia-old civilization, a flourishing culture known for its art and philosophy. A peace-loving people overall, they didn't resist when Megatron invaded with his legions. Not wanting to risk massive destruction on both sides, the people of Kalis submitted to Megatron, and were initially spared. However, as Megatron's cruelty and tyranny became more manifest, a few citizens of Kalis organized non-violent protests against Megatron's rule. :Megatron's reaction was swift. Seizing the protestors and making them watch, Megatron had every other citizen in the city - young and old, Autobot or neutral - executed, their bodies stacked along the city streets or hung from the walls as a message to others. The protesters were then released unharmed. Some broke down right there; some joined the Autobot resistance, but most simply disappeared, never to be seen again. Valour says, "We're going to Kalis after all?" Dweller is in Kalis, and draws Windshear here against his intentions. Windshear pulls up suddenly when he sees the Dweller in the distance, "Why... why do I come here?" he asks Valour says crisply, "Sensors picking up something big... is that the Dweller?" "I'm.. Imnot ready for this.." windshear stammers more to himself then to Valour. He hovers where he’s at, "Its him, Valour." Dweller is in the dead city of Kalis, heading slowly north. Its minions flock around it, hunting for the rare unfortunate to stumble upon them. Valour slows as well, transforming since he can't hover in jet mode. The ebony fighterjet folds up into the dashing form of Valour. While giving no outward sign, the Dweller takes note of Windshear, and bids him closer... Valour says crisply, "You can feel him? He still has influence over you?" Windshear slowly moves toward the north, toward the Dweller but he also seems to be trying to fight his forward momentum. He’s not being pulled, he’s moving forward but it’s like he doesn’t want to go but his engines say otherwise. "I can feel him... he’s..he made me come this way and he’s wanting me to come to him..." Dweller's minions cease their random marauding, and begin to gather below... Valour glances nervously at the Dweller and his gathering minions. Valour is as brave as they come, but this situation isn't good... Valour says crisply, "Do you need me to restrain you?" From below, the Trans-Organics start to head towards the Seekers -- those that can, fly, and those that can't, gather below for the feast... Windshear transforms suddenly. "Valour..." he stops in mid-sentence and his forked optics take on a darker glow, almost how they were before he was cured. "Stay away.." he manages to get out as he tries to hover back. Black and gray Cybertronian Tetrajet folds in to become pretty boy Decepticon, Windshear :<> Aerospace XO Valour says, "Intelligence reports confirmed... the Dweller and its minions ARE in Kalis." :<> Air Commander Starscream says, "What is your present situation, Valour?" Dweller's minions approach the pair on tattered wings. It may become evident to Valour that the Dark Seeker is fighting something within. The control of the Dweller, Restraining him may or may not be a good thing but right now Windshear is staring at Valour with slightly bared fangs and the look on face does not bode well. :<> Aerospace XO Valour says, "Windshear and I have visual confirmation of the Dweller itself, as well as several dozen Trans-Organics. They approach us." Valour floats backwards from Windshear, drawing and activating his sword. :<> Air Commander Starscream says, "What? I didn’t order you to do this! Get out of there now. Obey me!" :<> Aerospace XO Valour says, "Yes, Commander." Valour says, "Windshear, we withdraw. NOW." Valour tries to break through with military discipline. It'd work for HIM... Valour narrows his optics, sizing up Windshear in case he has to take him by force. Windshear sees the sword drawn at him, hears their leader’s voice and suddenly seems more aware of where he’s at and what he’s doing, "Valour, I..." he looks back toward the Dweller and hears a voice in his head. It is the Dweller, "No. You... don’t.. control me.." he seethes but spins back around and looks at Valour again. Again he seems to not be himself totally but he’s fighting it. Valour says crisply, "Now, Windshear. Transform, and move out." Windshear shakes his head, "Hook... I need to get to ... Hook." he hovers back a bit from the direction the Dweller is and continues, "If I lose this...try not to kill me ok?" He suddenly transforms and attempts to withdraw while he can. :<> Aerospace XO Valour says, "Hook. Report to Cybertron immediately." Valour transforms as well, looping around to cover their withdrawal. Dweller increases his mental pull, while his minions close in. Pretty Boy Decepticon Windshear folds out into a powerful Black and Gray Cybertronian Tetrajet. Windshear spins around toward the minions coming in and starts toward them. :<> Chief Surgeon Hook says, "This a Seeker emergency, or a real emergency?" Valour says crisply, "Windshear! I said withdraw! Don't make me fire on you... or alert Starscream as to your condition." :<> Aerospace XO Valour says, "A real emergency." Windshear hears Starsream mentioned and realizes he’s again heading toward the Dweller and the minions. "NO.. I don’t want him to know." he turns back toward Valour. "WE have to get out of here." Valour says crisply, "Agreed. Withdraw. I'll cover you." Valour banks around, firing missiles into the oncoming Trans-Organics. :<> Air Commander Starscream says angrily, "Hook, it is not your place to question and categorize an emergency thereby gauging the timing of your response as a result. You have been given an order. Obey Valour, understand?" :<> Chief Surgeon Hook says, "It's rich to have a cretin like yourself lecture me about understanding something, but yes, I hear you." :<> Air Commander Starscream says frostily, "This /cretin/ is you leader now and you WILL OBEY ME!" :<> Chief Surgeon Hook says, "At once, Commander Cretin." :<> Air Commander Starscream makes a very unintelligible sound but it does translate to extreme anger. "You will pay for THAT, FOOL!" Trans-Organics fly up and attack the Seekers. >> Trans-Organics strikes Valour with Bite. << >> Trans-Organics strikes Windshear with Bite. << Valour veers and spins as a flock of Trans-Organics envelopes them, biting and scratching at their wings. Windshear gets slammed by several TOs and flings himself out of jetmode. One gets a particularly good bite hold on him and he feels his energon being drained away. His new instincts are threatening to overtake his mind and then he remembers something Plunder said. The Zombie Seeker struggles with the TO whose teeth is buried into his neck and suddenly he attacks in kind. Black and gray Cybertronian Tetrajet folds in to become pretty boy Decepticon, Windshear >> Windshear misses Trans-Organics with Vampire-Bite. << Valour transforms as well, using Decepticon training rather than barely-restrained energonlust. Valour lashes out with his energon sword in quick, decisive thrusts. >> Valour misses Trans-Organics with Blade. << Trans-Organics may be animalistic, but they're fast. The flying TOs dodge and weave, avoiding counterattacks before swooping in for another go at the Seekers. Meanwhile, the Dweller continues to try to overwhelm Windshear's mind. >> Trans-Organics misses Windshear with Slash. << >> Trans-Organics strikes Valour with Slash. << Windshear missed 'attack' infuriates him but he’s still in control right now and he merely back hand slashes at the closest Transorganic with an extended bladed arm. He can feel the Dweller in his head again though and sees Valour hit. "Valour." he barely says, "I’m... sorry." this is his fault, he was drawn here and didn’t even realize it till it was too late. >> Windshear strikes Trans-Organics with Armblades. << Valour says crisply, "Never mind that. Free yourself and withdraw. That's an order!" Valour slashes again with his sword, trying to keep the Trans-Organics off of him before they get in a good bite and drain him. >> Valour strikes Trans-Organics with Slash. << Windshear hears Valour, resists the Dwellers latest attempt but has no intentions of withdrawing. He’s not about to leave Valour here to try and fight out of this. Especially since he got them into this. Dweller slowly turns and brings its full attention and power to bear, focusing its horrific gaze on Windshear and reaching out with its vast, ineffable mind... >> Dweller misses Windshear with Madness . << Trans-Organics meanwhile press their attack, attempting to drain the Decepticons of their energy, turning them (back?) into energy vampires. >> Trans-Organics misses Windshear with Energy-Drain. << >> Trans-Organics misses Valour with Energy-Drain. << :<> Chief Surgeon Hook says, "With that annoying voice I'm paying for it now." Windshear receives a full out mental attack from the Dweller and seems to hang frozen in midair for a moment as he fights it back. His pause is enough for some TOs to try and attack him again. Viciously the Dark Seeker lashes out with his arm blades again. >> Windshear strikes Trans-Organics with Armblades. << Valour says crisply, "That's enough. I'm calling for backup." Valour makes a quick strike at the nearest flying TO, while activating his radio. >> Valour strikes Trans-Organics with Electro-Saber. << :<> Air Commander Starscream snorts, "And you always will...not go assist Valour before I program in my lovely voice as your constant forever internal monologue voice for all time, fool." Dweller focuses its mind again, trying to drive Windshear mad, and regain his mind... >> Dweller strikes Windshear with Insanity . << Trans-Organics meanwhile move in for the kill. :<> Aerospace XO Valour says, "We are being overwhelmed by the Trans-Organics... we may need backup. We were... unable to retreat in time." >> Trans-Organics misses Windshear with Bite. << >> Trans-Organics misses Valour with Bite. << :<> Chief Surgeon Hook says, "Starscream, I wouldn't trust you to program an away message on a communicator... and I'm coming, Valour... hush your whining." :<> Air Commander Starscream orders quickly, "Any Decepticon in the area, assist Valour and..." *he takes a guess* "... Windshear now!" :<> Air Commander Starscream says, ""Hook, you will run point on the attacking force on the way to assist my officers. Do I make myself clear?" :<> Chief Surgeon Hook says, "If I ever arrive. Scrapper's disassembled the Space Bridge!" :<> Commander Scrapper says, "On your orders, Commander." Windshear is slammed by the Dwellers mind again. This time the assault is powerful and he.. loses control. His entire body takes the brunt of the mental assault and warnings flash all through his internal HUD. But he ignores it and the pain. All he can feel is the energon nearby in ... Valour and he turns toward his fellow Agatent. His optics are black, his fangs are barred and he pushes TOs aside as he heads for the other Seeker. >> Windshear strikes Valour with Vampire-Bite. << Valour erks as the Zombie Seeker latches onto him and BITES! Instead of trying to twist away, Valour attempts to grab him and rocket away with Windshear in his grasp... >> Valour fails his generic combat roll against Windshear. << Valour isn't able to hold on before Windshear slips away, so Valour twists in the air, turning around to put himself between the Dweller and Windshear, and just charging, trying to grab Windshear around the waist and haul him away from the Trans-Organics... >> Valour succeeds with his generic combat roll on Windshear. << :<> Commander Scrapper says, "I'll get it functioning again immediately!" Windshear is no different than any of the Dwellers energy vampires right now except he’s built better and has better weapons, brains, and abilities. He’s not an empty shell neutral but a full decepticon officer. He struggles against Valour's hold but he is pretty damaged and fails to break free. So instead he decides if he can’t break free he will use his captor as a meal. He attacks viciously. Windshear can’t find any decent spot on his captor to bite and drain so he just slams his head back for one smeg of a headbutt >_< >> Windshear strikes Valour with Smash. << Trans-Organics join in on the attack, now focused exclusively on Valour. :<> Air Commander Starscream vents air through his intakes. "Time is of the essence, moron. Even as good as you claim to be, you won’t get that bridge back together fast enough." >> Trans-Organics misses Valour with Slash. << Valour twists in the air, trying to carry Windshear bodily out of the area. He weaves in and out of the TOs, but Windshear is in his grasp, and he can't avoid it as Windshear twists down and headbutts him. Valour tries to bodily force Windshear out of the area. :<> Chief Surgeon Hook says, "Actually, he got it working enough already for me to pass through. Who is the 'mornon' now?" >> Valour retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Dweller. << :<> Air Commander Starscream does not appreciate his occasional fail at the stupid earth language they were all preprogrammed to speak thanks to teladumbaft 1 on the bot ship while they were being recovered from stasis, being brought to his attention. "Shut up." he snaps. :<> Chief Surgeon Hook says, "I wither at your clever barb." :<> Air Commander Starscream asks suddenly, ignoring Hooks, barb." Are you there yet?" Valour grabs Windshear and streaks out as fast as he can. He outpaces the Trans-Organics, but as he gains altitude the Dweller sends up a pillar of fire... >> Dweller strikes Valour with Fire . << Valour is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. :<> Chief Surgeon Hook says, "I have arrived in Polyhex." Valour is engulfed in flames. He protects Windshear from the fire, but it overwhelmed himself, so he falls down, down, down towards Kalis... :<> Chief Surgeon Hook says, "I see no grand army to lead to rescue your wayward birds, Lord Starscream." Titanium Turnpike - Equatorial Cybertron :The Titanium Turnpike once suffered many of the same ills as its Earthen counterparts: tolls, huge traffic-snarling accidents, and armornecking motorists making things worse. The toll gates, however, were a lot more proactive than those on Earth; they were capable of snaring travelers who fail to pay their fine. :One of the city-states it passed by was Polyhex. These days, however, most of the turnpike is in serious disrepair, if not outright ruins, and barely makes it as far as Stanix. Valour crashes badly, dropping Windshear as he does. :<> Air Commander Starscream says, ""They probably left without you.. since it took you so long to get there..."" :<> Chief Surgeon Hook says, "Very well. I will await their return, and fix whatever mess they've gotten themselves into." Windshear ends up falling as well probably half tangled up with Valour. He is damaged as well and is vaguely aware that Valour looks half-baked and is offline. Damaged or no, he makes an attempt to try and grab Valour to keep his landing from smashing him apart. :<> Ace Pilot Windshear sends out a distress beacon with his coordinates suddenly. Polyhex - Equatorial Cybertron :Polyhex is a settlement that lies in equatorial Cybertron, where Kalis, the Torus States, Tarn, and the ruins of Crystal City surround it. The fortress Darkmount serves as Polyhex's capitol. Polyhex is in charge of Cybertron's satellites and home to the Cybertron network command hub. The Decepticons have held by the Polyhex for eons, and in time they have added such scenery as smelting pools and gladiatorial facilities. Hook recovers them both, and sets them up for repairs.